


We could be Royalty

by LesbeanMom98



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apathetic GeorgeNotFound, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Open ended, Song fic, no beta we die like wilbur's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: We could be sitting on a throne with everyone bowing down to me, so tell me baby wont you be my queen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Santa.





	We could be Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarcissisticAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/gifts).



"Hey George, if I had the money I think I would take over the country. Everyone would bow to me, and even you, you could be my queen." Dream looked at George, from where he sat next to him. The sun had just set but the sky was still a twilight, moon peaking over the opposite horizon. The two men had discarded their mask and goggles respectively after a manhunt. 

"Yea right, as if." George just laughed it off not once looking over at Dream as he said that, missing the slightly hurt look in the green eyes of the man. 

"Oh come on George, we could be royalty. We could run the ship together, living in a palace. We may be broke right now but seriously I think that one day we could be there.” Dream said, longing evident in his voice. 

“Haha ok Dream, if you say so. Come on it's getting late, let's go home.” George got up and put his glasses back on, and began gathering his stuff as he waited for Dream to get up so they could leave.

\-------a few months later-------

Dream looked out upon the land, his land, mask covering his face hiding the emotions that were playing across his face. He heard someone walk up behind him and glanced over his shoulder making eye contact with George. He frowned behind his mask, the man stood before him looking as uninterested as usual. 

“I told you George, I had this plan, but you never told me if you were in or out. I just don't understand, we could be royalty.” Dream said hiding the hurt behind annoyance. Why couldn’t the man just understand, Dream has dropped hints for years and recently gotten to outright telling George how he felt. So why couldn’t the man just understand. 

“Yea you are royalty just like you said you would be.” George looked out at the land, watching the man out of the corner of his eye. 

“Like we could be George, you can be my queen, we can run this ship together. We would be sitting on a throne, there is nothing stopping us now. And any enemies that dare oppose us wouldn’t stand a chance with you backing me up. Come on George what do you say, i love you and would love for it to be you by my side.” Dream said in the most convincing tone as possible, removing his mask to better look George in the eyes. 

“Heh yea right, sure.” George glanced off to the side before watching the setting sun, refusing to look back at the man that was all but confessing his love for the man. Not noticing the small spark get smaller in the green eyes at his lack of anything to what Dream was asking of him. They stood in silence for what felt like hours to Dream before George walked off not looking the least bit bothered by the events. 

“Why don’t you ever say it back George?” Dream said softly after George was out of hearing range, an empty feeling growing in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for RiriRules4Ever you asked for DNF SO HERE IT IS XD


End file.
